The Epic Story of Meap: Mochlum's Version
Part 1 Meap was at the hospital because he heard a rumor that his Aunt Steve was in the hospital due to platypus-sickness. Then Sonic the Hedgehod falls through the ceiling. Sonic: ONIONS! BROCOLI! BELLY BUTTON! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Meap: Meap Sonic: What do you mean, you don't believe me? Meap: Meap Sonic: :-| ... JERK Sonic runs away then Shadow appears. Shadow: (singing) They are happy, happy nappers, and they LOVE to play with YOU! Meap: Meap Shadow: You want a happy napper? Meap: Meap. Shadow disappears then. An asteroid falls through the hospital and it explodes! Meap gets launched to Seattle. When he lands, an anti-gravity toilet starts floating around him. Then Finn runs in. Finn: HELP ME! MY BUTT BROKE! IT HAS A CRACK! Meap: Meap. Finn: All butts have cracks? Meap: Meap. Finn: Liar liar- AH MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE! The FLOATING TOILET TURNS INTO A NUCLEAR BOMB AND EXPLODES! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Ferb: *blink* Meap: Meap Phineas: Guys, I found the portal to the 80th Dimension where the BANANA KING lives and destroy all of the llamas with our bare noses. Ferb: *blink* Phineas: Good point, Ferb, the BANANA KING doesn't even live in the 80th dimension. Meap: Meap Phineas: Yeah, he lives in the 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999th dimension. Ferb: So does the HIPPY OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Meap: Meap. Phineas: Agreed. Let's go. Part 2 Phineas: I have a song to sing: She's gonna be a big sensation, cause Izzy's Got the Frizzies! Meap: Meap Ferb: *blink* A HUGE baloney appeared in front of Meap, Phineas, and Ferb. Harry Potter and Darth Vader were riding it. Darth Vader: I AM YOUR DAUGHTER! Phineas: No- NO THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! Meap: Meap (it is) Phineas: WHAT? Meap: Meap (I said "it is") Phineas: WHAT? Meap: Meap (YOU HEARD ME!) Phineas: No I didn't. Meap: Meap (go away) Phineas: Ah, man. Phineas and Ferb go away and Vader and Harry Potter join him. Meap: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! Vader: What does that mean? Harry Potter: I think it means "PATRICK IS A STARFISH YOU SON OF A FLABBERGASTIC DOLPHIN!". Darth Vader: I think it means "LLAMAS EAT BACON, BAGELS, AND LOTS OF LOTS OF SOUR MILK YOU FISHIES HATER!" Harry Potter: Avada Kadavra (killing spell) Darth Vader: I survived you Palpatine-face. Larry the Cucumber appears Larry: OH NO HE DIDN'T Meap rolls his eyes and walks away... alone... and sad. Part 3 Meap is walking alone a long path to nowhere, when YOU (yeah, YOU) appear. You: Hi MEAP. Meap: Meap. You: Can I have some flour? Meap pulls out a machine gun and kills you. Meap: Meap B( (No!) Bob the Zebra and Squirrelay the Squirrel appears. Bob: Did you know that pickles are old cucumbers? Squirrelay: And that the average sneeze goes over 70 mph, faster then the speed of a hurricane! Meap: Meap (Really) All three of them sneeze so hard that they knock down a tree which lands on a nuclear bomb which explodes like this: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Only Meap survives and he starts dancing to Thriller. Meap: Meap Giant Baby Head: Welcome to the 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999th dimension. Meap: Meap (YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY) The Banana King appears from yellow banana-shaped smoke. Banana King: I AM THE BANANA KING! Meap: Meap (Hello. Now since you live in the 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999th dimension, and you are a villain, I must destroy you 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 times! HAHA!) Banana King; WHAT? Meap pulls back out his machine gun and shoots the Banana King 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 times. Then Meap smiles and dances to Thriller again THE END or is it? Category:An Epic Story Of Meap Category:Meap Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Random Category:Sonic Category:Adventure Time Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Movies Category:Banana Category:Squirrels are Evil Category:The Epic Story of Meap Category:An Epic Storie Of Meap Category:Harry Potter Category:Star Wars